


Азартные игры

by Nemhain



Category: Dragon Age - All Media Types
Genre: Humor, M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-12
Updated: 2019-01-12
Packaged: 2019-10-09 01:39:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 697
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17397647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nemhain/pseuds/Nemhain
Summary: На Лучшая Пара Весны.





	Азартные игры

Женевьев всегда спала чутко. А под древними высокими округлыми сводами твердыни Серых в Монтсиммарде любой громкий звук разносился в мгновение ока, особенно, в главных залах. И судя по ору внизу, в гости к стражам зашла орда порождений, не меньше.  
Женщина продрала глаза, вскочила с кровати и, наспех нацепив портки и перевязь, с оголенным мечом выскочила в коридор.

В обеденной зале собрался, кажется, весь орден. Правда, сердобольный сенешаль, околачивавшийся тут же, отказался разбазаривать хозяйственное имущество, и свечей на сверхурочное освещение помещения не выделил. Потому центр внимания толпы был прикован к лавке у самого очага, света от которого как раз хватало, чтобы различить карты и лицо противника.  
В неверном отблеске пламени улыбка Николаса выглядела чересчур победоносно. Он выложил на лавку свои карты против карт Джулиана. Толпа ахнула. Джулиан спокойно пожал плечами, встал и стянул с себя подштанники. Длинная рубашка из тонкой ткани, напоминавшая те, что он носил раньше, впрочем, скрыла довольно, чтобы предвкушающий шепоток среди женской половины собравшихся обрел разочарованные нотки. Николас же ухмыльнулся, стараясь не думать о том, что вид этой проклятой струящейся вдоль статного тела легкой ткани волнует его куда больше, чем хотелось бы, и что он совершенно точно не хочет, чтобы все собравшиеся - Архидемон их побери! - узнали, что скрывается под этой рубашкой.  
\- Ты проиграл, Джулиан, - сообщил он, надеясь, что тот отступится.  
Потом, конечно, Николас перед ним извинится, но сейчас этот фарс надо заканчивать!  
\- Правда? – в черных глазах был вызов и насмешка, и у Николаса создалось ощущение, что его заманили в ловушку, а он и не заметил.  
Проклятье! Зачем он согласился на предложение Иллана о парочке партий на «просто так»! Он же обещал Джулиану не играть с магом! Да и Джулиан хорош – на кой хрен он поддался на провокацию и тоже вступил в игру, сразу предложив «поднять ставки»? Иллан-то вон вышел из игры, когда с него сняли мантию, а Джулиан… Николас никогда не подозревал, что в бывшем шевалье живет такой азарт и жажда противостояния. Его самого это соперничество заводило, и останавливаться сам он точно не собирался.  
\- Ты всегда можешь признать свое поражение.  
Джулиан окатил его оценивающим взглядом, усаживаясь на лавку снова. Николас вдруг почувствовал себя уже проигравшим, хотя на нем еще были подштанники, так что они были на вполне себе равных условиях.  
\- Никогда, - резюмировал Джулиан, откидывая упавшие на плечи пряди за спину. – Келл, сдавай.  
Зал зашумел снова, в разы громче. Иллан взгромоздился на соседнюю лавку и, запустив пару волшебных огоньков в зал, заорал, перекрывая гул:  
\- Последняя партия! Принимаю последние ставки! Ну же!  
К магу потянулись руки и послышались выкрики. Иллан успевал не только деньги принимать и записывать, но еще продолжать зазывать и подначивать собравшихся собратьев по ордену.  
\- Кто бы мог подумать, что в высших кругах аристократии учат так играть в карты! А ты, Николас, где руку набил? Я должен быть аккуратнее и не садиться играть с тобой! Да-да, ставки – четыре к пяти! Ну, еще пара минут – ловите свою удачу, пока не убежала! Кстати, вы заметили, что Николас предпочел снять рубашку, а Джулиан – портки! Этот факт не дает мне покоя! Джулиан, неужели…  
И тут Иллан совершенно неожиданно заткнулся. Начал затихать и гул, а через пару секунд в недоброй тишине послышалось чье-то смачное «Блядь!».

\- Вашу ж мать! – прокомментировала собрание Женевьев, обводя толпу взглядом, то ли стараясь запомнить лица, то ли…  
Иллан затушил огоньки.  
Тишина стала еще более недоброй и темной.  
\- Так. Завтра в пять утра на плацу! Там я сделаю ставки на то, как быстро вы пожалеете о своем появлении на этот свет! Командор с вас шкуру…  
Послышалось вежливое покашливание, по которому Женевьев узнала в застывшей у самого очага фигуре Брегана.  
\- Шкура им еще понадобится, - послышался его голос. – Но сейчас и, правда, глубокая ночь. Отбой! Иллан, верни ставки. Келл, колоду. А вы двое… Чтобы я больше никогда не видел в ваших руках карт. А так же чашек, наперстков и прочей ерунды. Никаких азартных игр.  
Толпа начала медленно расходиться.

Николас внимательно посмотрел на Джулиана.  
\- Ты – проиграл, - сказал он с нажимом.  
\- Ты – тоже, - тот улыбнулся самым краешком губ.  
\- Этого мы никогда не узнаем, - уступил Николас.  
Джулиан улыбнулся чуть более явно.  
\- Ты когда-нибудь играл в шахматы, Николас?  
\- Джулиан, ты слышал Командора.  
В темных глазах бывшего шевалье мелькнула усмешка.  
\- Когда я последний слышал об этой игре, она не входила в разряд азартных.  
И тут Николас понял, что эта «игра» не закончится, пожалуй, никогда.


End file.
